<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Broken Promise by LadyKatAstrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878803">The Broken Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid'>LadyKatAstrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Maybe a little bit of angst later on, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven months later, Raya is ready to hit the road once again and see how her friends have been faring, but the unexpected arrival of a visitor at her home, turns her plans upside down.<br/>Raya will need to learn that promises are hard to keep, but what are friends for if not to keep us in check?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namaari/Raya (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Contains spoilers for the movie</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And now what?</p>
<p>It was Raya’s most common thought now that Kumandra was back together.</p>
<p>And now what.</p>
<p>It had been seven months since she and her father had reunited, since the Druun were vanquished and everyone was brought back to life.</p>
<p>And really, Raya basked in the peace it had brought, the happiness that everyone was feeling, and after six years on the run, chasing hope and nearly losing it, Raya was ready to rest.</p>
<p>And rest she did. For seven months. But there was an itching inside of her that did not let itself be scratched, a feeling for the adventure, for the thrill of figuring out traps and outsmarting enemies.</p>
<p>She was laying down in the middle of her room, arms outstretched and looking at the ceiling. There was no orb to be guarded and her father had banned her from more training, so the only thing she could do was lay there. Wait.</p>
<p>A chuckle from her door made her lift her head, and she saw her father perched on the edge of it, shaking his head while he looked at her father.</p>
<p>“I see you’re enjoying yourself,” he said walking in.</p>
<p>He took a seat next to Raya, looking down at her with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ba,” she waved at him.</p>
<p>“Why does my daughter look like she’s been slayed by a Fang warrior?” Benja tilted his head.</p>
<p>“I’m just practicing their ancient art of catnapping,” she shrugged, still on the floor. “Trying to get the hang of it.”</p>
<p>He grinned. “You’ve been trying very hard for the last couple of days and still not a master? Where is my young daughter who would not rest until she’d learnt how to spin her kali sticks?”</p>
<p>“I’m doing both,” she pointed out. “I’m not resting until I master it, and for that I have to rest.”</p>
<p>Benja laughed, patting her daughter’s head. “Maybe you should visit our friends, learn from the best?”</p>
<p>Raya looked away, not ready to talk about a certain someone. On the next second she was sitting up, crossing her legs and facing her dad.</p>
<p>“Are you up for some training, Ba? You were away so long you might’ve lost your touch and need some honing.” She said it teasingly, but there was a glint of fear in her eyes, a touch of tenseness in her muscles.</p>
<p>Her father caught on, smiling a sad smile and putting one of his hands on her knee. No words were needed when they exchanged that look, one of grief and one of sorrow, and Raya put her hand on top of his, revelling in his presence.</p>
<p>“My old bones are tired, and there’s still too much work to be done, but perhaps tomorrow morning I could sweep the floor with you; if you’re up for it,” he proposed.</p>
<p>“Ha! You forget I’ve had six years to perfect my abilities, Ba, I can even let you unsheathe your sword if that makes you feel safer.”</p>
<p>Benja smiled. “Don’t mistake spirit for skill, young one,” he tapped her in the nose, like all those years ago. “Don’t you want to go visit your friends?”</p>
<p>The change of subjects was so sudden Raya was left blinking, trying to sort through her thoughts.</p>
<p>“I- Where’s this coming from?”</p>
<p>Her father smiled. “I’ve seen you pace around the palace like a cooped up Spine warrior without their axe. I was waiting for you to come to me, but I know what’s going on in that mind of yours,” he tapped her temple.</p>
<p>Raya looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers in a nervous manner. When she finally gathered the courage to look up, her father was waiting for her with an understanding smile.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” she said, guilt pooling in her stomach. “I want to be a good daughter but…” she trailed off.</p>
<p>“But you have expanded your horizons,” her father’s words were gentle, “and you have discovered a world that’s so much more than Kumandra’s Heart.”</p>
<p>Raya lowered her eyes, embarrassed, but Benja didn’t let her and instead, lifted her chin.</p>
<p>“I…” Raya tried.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong with that, dewdrop, in fact it’s a very good thing. Do you know what makes one a good Chief?” Raya shook her head. “It’s their ability to know their people, to care for them. How could I be anything other than proud of you for wanting to get to know them better? And not only form Heart, but from Spine, from Tail, from Talon, and yes, from Fang too. Because they are our people as much as we are theirs.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t want to leave you,” Raya argued.</p>
<p>Benja shook his head. “I am not going anywhere, not while the relief efforts are still taking place. And I’m sure our people’s energies will be rekindled after they see you. Don’t undervalue the importance of a smile on a tired face, because on our lowest is when we reveal our true self.”</p>
<p>Raya’s eyes filled with tears. “I will miss you, Ba.”</p>
<p>“And I will miss you back, dewdrop, but the water always goes back to the clouds and I know you’ll make your way back home.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The next day, Raya was packing a bag with all she would need for a long trip. She didn’t know how long she was going to spend on the road, but her father was right: she needed to get to know her people. </p>
<p>After years of mistrust and being suspicious of everyone, it had taken her a very smart dragon to finally start opening her heart, and she wanted to do right by Sisu.</p>
<p>No sooner had she thought about the dragon when a blue head peeked out from the window.</p>
<p>“Raya! How’s my favourite long haired human doing?”</p>
<p>The dragon slithered along the room to fit her body, and then hugged Raya tightly. She responded in kind.</p>
<p>“‘Favourite long haired human’?” She parroted back. “Who’s your favourite non-long haired one?” Raya smirked.</p>
<p>“Oh well,” she counted with her fingers. “My favourite bald guy is Tong, my favourite baby is Noi, my favourite Ongis are Dyan, Pan, and Uka, my favourite young fella is Boun, my favourite big bug is Tuk Tuk, and my favourite side cut human is Namaari. I don’t know that many other people, but you guys will always be my first favourites.”</p>
<p>Raya smiled, touched by Sisu’s words.</p>
<p>“I’m actually on my way to visit them; my first stop will be Talon to see Noi, wanna tag along?”</p>
<p>Sisu clapped her paws. “I would love to!” But she then paused her enthusiasm, frowning. “But I can’t right now, my siblings and I have very important dragon issues to attend to.”</p>
<p>Raya turned from her bag to face Sisu. “Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>Sisu hesitated. “It is. We think. We have to check some things up North first, to make sure.”</p>
<p>Raya made a face, unconvinced. “Do tell me if you need help, alright? I know all of you are powerful and capable of defending yourselves, but if the Druun are back I want to help.”</p>
<p>Sisu put her paws up trying to calm Raya. “It’s not the Druun, it’s not the Druun. We felt something weird and we want to check it, but we’re not sure if it’s bad or good. Maybe it’s just the fact that we’re together after so long.”</p>
<p>Raya relaxed somehow, smiling softly. “It really has been long for you all, yes.”</p>
<p>“And now things are going swimmingly; we just want to keep the good vibes afloat,” she followed her words with smooth movements</p>
<p>Raya laughed, shaking her head at Sisu’s continuous puns.</p>
<p>“So a trip up North it is, huh?” Raya turned to finish packing up; she wouldn’t leave for a couple of days, when the rest of her supplies arrived, but she wanted to be ready.</p>
<p>“Yup,” Sisu crossed her arms. “You know, I could make a slight change of course and take you up to Fang to visit Namaari, then the both of you can make your way through Kumandra together.”</p>
<p>Raya froze for a second, but then resumed her task.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to Fang.”</p>
<p>There was silence for a second.</p>
<p>“As in… not going to Fang just yet or…?” Sisu trailed off.</p>
<p>“I… They’re doing good as they are, I wouldn’t want to disturb that. Besides, I’m sure that people won’t take it well if I just show my face.”</p>
<p>Sisu moved her body until her face was inches from Raya’s and looked her in the eyes.</p>
<p>“I am sensing weird vibes from you now. Is it because of Namaari?” She asked at last.</p>
<p>Raya’s face turned serious and her eyes turned hard, but there was no fight in Sisu’s, only curiosity. Raya sighed, muscles deflating after realising Sisu didn’t have hidden intentions with her questions.</p>
<p>“She… We’re not… friends, but we’re not enemies either. I don’t know, I don’t think she has any intention of maintaining any other type of contact that is not official. Which is fine, but doesn’t tie me to Fang in any way.” She rolled her shoulders. “But I want to know how Boun and the rest of the gang are doing.”</p>
<p>Sisu smiled sadly. “Namaari is headstrong and a little bit stubborn, just like you. Haven’t you thought that maybe she was waiting for you to make the first move?”</p>
<p>“And I did,” Raya answered. “I took that first step all those months ago, but she then disappeared. What was I supposed to do? I sent her a letter,” she added.</p>
<p>“You sent a letter to Talon’s Land,” Sisu corrected her. “The letter was addressed to the princess, not to Namaari.”</p>
<p>Raya tsked, turning once again. But then what Sisu had said made her face the dragon again.</p>
<p>“Wait, have you been talking to her?”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Sisu smiled. “She’s one of my besties, remember? I saw her a couple of weeks ago. Maybe last month, I’m not really sure, time is iffy sometimes.”</p>
<p>“I… didn’t know you still talked to her.”</p>
<p>“I mean, not as much as I talk to you, but she’s cool, easy to impress too,” she nudged Raya with her elbow.</p>
<p>Raya grinned, but her grin dwindled with every passing second. “Still, I don’t plan on going to Fang, at least not just yet. Maybe… maybe after catching up with Tong. I make no promises. But I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>Sisu smiled, pleased. “That’s all I ask.”</p>
<p>Just as Raya was closing her bag, rapid footsteps could be heard in the outside corridor, and soon enough, a guard paused in front of her room. He bowed respectfully at Sisu, and then directed his look to Raya.</p>
<p>“You are requested on the main hall, princess,” he said.</p>
<p>Raya frowned, looking at Sisu and then back at the guard. “May I know why?”</p>
<p>“I… Urgent matters, I’m afraid; a visitor asked after you.”</p>
<p>Raya nodded at the guard and exited the room, Sisu and the guard at her feet.</p>
<p>When they arrived, Raya could see her father talking to someone, but his back was at them and thus, the visitor was out of Raya’s line of view.</p>
<p>“Ba?” She called out.</p>
<p>Her father turned to her with a smile, finally revealing who he had been talking to and making her pause in her steps.</p>
<p>Namaari looked almost exactly as she did seven months ago, with her sand-coloured sleeveless shirt and black pants, but something was off. She seemed tired, looked worn out even though her clothes were impeccable.</p>
<p>Namaari sheepishly looked from the ground to Raya’s eyes, her lower lip hidden behind the upper one. Her hands were in front of her and she used one to sweep her hair behind her ear. That made Raya realise her shaved side was not as well kept as usual.</p>
<p>Raya blinked, realising that from her posture, Namaari almost seemed… small.</p>
<p>“Namaari.” Was all Raya could say.</p>
<p>“Raya… Sisu.” Her eyes widened, noticing for the first time the dragon behind Raya and bowing to her, but then her eyes returned to her former nemesis. “I need your help.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know that moment when you're like "ah yes, I have just watched an amazing movie and I can't wait to write about my ideas" but then life starts giving you lemons so you have to make lemonade or you'll drown in lemons?<br/>Shitty analogy, I know, but never let life know you have energy/time to do something you like or it'll crush you</p>
<p>Anyway, time's not going crazy rn so I was able to get this done. Initially it was supposed to be longer, but I guessed you guys wouldn't mind a shorter update to make sure this wasn't dead lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Namaari!” Sisu cried out with a beaming smile. “My dude, how are you?”</p>
<p>Sisu ran forward, circling the Fang princess a couple of times before grabbing her in a hug that lifted the human from the ground. Namaari was flabbergasted at first, but returned the hug once she got her bearings.</p>
<p>“Sisu, it’s been long since we last saw each other.” Namaari smiled. “How is Pengu?”</p>
<p>“Still talking about you; believe me, you made a good impression.”</p>
<p>Namaari blushed a little and her smile turned shy.</p>
<p>“We at Fang appreciate his wisdom.”</p>
<p>“He’s old and wise, that’s for sure.” Sisu palmed her in the back. “It’s so good to see you again, and such a coincidence too, Raya and I were just talking about you!”</p>
<p>In that moment, Raya wished the floor under her feet would open and swallow her whole, because when Namaari looked over at her, she felt her cheeks grow red.</p>
<p>“You were?” Namaari’s voice woke her from her stupor.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she said she was-”</p>
<p>“We were talking about the fight!” Raya cut Sisu strolling forward. “Against the Druun, the last fight.” She shot Sisu a look that had the dragon backing up with her paws up.</p>
<p>“Oh. I see.” Said Namaari.</p>
<p>But why did she seem to deflate?</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Raya asked, immediately regretting how her words sounded.</p>
<p>It seemed that her words sounded harsh to Namaari too, because her former nemesis took a step back and her expression lost the easy-going smile Sisu had managed to put there. </p>
<p>Namaari opened her mouth to speak.</p>
<p>“Raya!” Benja interrupted with a smile. “Where are your manners, young lady? I’m sure your friend here would appreciate the rest, we can leave those matters for after dinner.”</p>
<p>To say that Raya had forgotten that her father and the rest of the people were still in the room with them was an understatement, but she recomposed fast enough, clearing her throat before turning to her father.</p>
<p>“Of course,” she smiled, “you are right, Ba. It can wait until after dinner.”</p>
<p>She turned around to leave, but her father had other ideas.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you show the princess to her room, dewdrop? You’re basically heading the same way.”</p>
<p>Everything on Raya’s body froze. Her smile, her expression, her body… All of her. She closed one of her hands and winced, grateful that her back was at them. Straightening up, she turned with what she hoped was a real smile, not forced at all.</p>
<p>From the back of the group, Sisu’s shake of her head told her she hadn’t managed.</p>
<p>“It would be my pleasure.”</p>
<p>Raya looked at Namaari again, this time with a more genuine smile and gestured to the other girl forward. Namaari looked at Chief Benja, head tilting forward with respect, and followed Raya.</p>
<p>They walked in silence for a few minutes, the air around them filled with an unnamed awkwardness. Raya sneaked glances to her right, to figure out what Namaari was thinking, but the other girl was looking forward, her face a mask.</p>
<p>“I hope the trip here was good,” Raya finally said—although it sounded more like a question.</p>
<p>“Not exactly,” answered Namaari, turning her head away from Raya.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Raya grimaced, looking at the other side.</p>
<p>Once again, the uncomfortable silence laid down in the air between them like a thick blanket, and Raya sighed internally.</p>
<p>“Wow, you guys are really bad at this.”</p>
<p>Both Raya and Namaari jumped, taken by surprise by Sisu’s voice. Raya fumbled and stumbled on the side-edge of the corridor, almost falling down on top of the plants, but she found herself being held by Namaari, who had grabbed her hand just in time.</p>
<p>Embarrassed, Raya quickly got up and dropped Namaari’s hand, dusting herself off. Namaari’s hands hovered around Raya for a second, like they wanted to help somehow, but they went back to rest at her sides, tightly closed into fists.</p>
<p>The two young women turned around to find the dragon looking at them with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Sisu!” Cried out Raya.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Why were you sneakily following us?”</p>
<p>Sisu looked down at herself and then back at Raya with an impassive expression. “I don’t think I can be sneaky like this. My paws literally click on the floor,” she demonstrated it by rapidly tapping the floor, “and I told you I was going with you.”</p>
<p>“You… did?”</p>
<p>“I did. Right, Namaari?” She looked at the Fang princess.</p>
<p>But the Fang princess looked like she had been caught-red handed because her face was twisted in a grimace.</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>Sisu blinked, surprised. “You guys are serious? We passed like, nine people on our way here and you didn’t notice? What was on your mind to be this distracted?”</p>
<p>Raya and Namaari made eye contact that was rapidly broken.</p>
<p>Sisu looked between the two of them, but none answered. “Okay, keep your secrets, but I’m gonna get to the bottom of this.”</p>
<p>Raya rolled her eyes. “Sisu, why don’t you go help my father with the set-up? I’m sure he’s ecstatic to have visitors from other Lands plus a Dragon for dinner, so he might get the fancy tableware out to show off. I’ll take the princess to her room so she can freshen up before dinner.”</p>
<p>Sisu didn’t seem very convinced, but a look from Raya made her relent. The dragon rolled her eyes before turning to leave and hide behind a column. Unfortunately for Sisu, her dragon body was not at all hidden, and when her face creeped around the column to spy on the two girls, both of them were looking at Sisu with an eyebrow raised and their arms crossed.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” she threw her paws up. “I got it, help Chief Benja with the table. I knew I should’ve kept my sister’s shapeshifting abilities a little longer,” she murmured as she left.</p>
<p>Raya and Namaari watched her go with a shared smile, and that smile stayed on even as they looked at each other, Raya moving her eyes in a silent communication that had Namaari chuckling.</p>
<p>The rest of the way towards the visitor’s area was made in a much more comfortable silence, their shoulders free of the tension they had carried along the way.</p>
<p>Raya let Namaari enter a room much like hers, painted in light blues and turquoise colours with golden touches, but that had elements and ornaments from Fang. It was one of the rooms her father had prepared for dignitaries to stay during that crucial day that went so wrong all those years ago, but now it was renovated, and all the Fang iconography was joined by aspects of Tail and Spine.</p>
<p>“This will be your room for the duration of your stay,” Raya said. “Your things should already be in there, as should anything you need. There’s an adjacent room where you can wash yourself, and someone will come for you when dinner is ready.”</p>
<p>Namaari smiled, her eyes dropping to the floor before looking back at Raya.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Raya. I appreciate what you’re doing for me,” she said.</p>
<p>There was more than what her words said in Namaari’s eyes, but Raya didn’t want to figure out what that meant. With a nod, she set her mouth in a straight line that showed her dimples and blinked.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you at dinner, Namaari.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you at dinner, aka next chapter ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>